


Champagne Sunset

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [24]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Champagne, M/M, Summer, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: The sun is setting and Auston has a question to ask.





	Champagne Sunset

The sun is just beginning to disappear below the horizon when Auston pops the cork off the bottle of champagne. He smiles but pretends to ignore the giggles he hears coming from the outdoor sofa at how long it took him to get the cork to pop out of the bottle. He takes his time looking at the scenery before him, soaking in the last of the disappearing sun while the sky continues to darken from orange to navy to black.

It’s a nice night out not too humid as the city can get and they decided to hang out on the large balcony. Mitch of course is already on the sofa, stretched out, arm sling over the back and watching Austin with an expression that makes Auston feel...well he’s not quiet sure what it does to him. Definitely makes his heart flutter though.

There’s two champagne flutes sitting on the table in front of the couch and Auston busies himself pouring champagne in the glasses. It bubbles and sparkles in the dying sunlight, the city reflecting in the glass as he hands a glass to Mitch. He picks up he’s own and finally turns towards him only to find that Mitch’s eyes may be sparkling more then the champagne.

“Cheers,” he raised the glass, clinking it against Mitch’s and taking a sip, he finds himself watching Mitch now and he watches as he takes a sip, his eyelids fluttering for a moment as he enjoys the first sip. They fall silent again, was they watch the sun set when suddenly there’s a cold touch against his leg, where his shorts end. He yelled and tried his hardest not to spill his champagne.

Mitch smirks his eyes still sparkling as he pulls his glass away from Auston’s skin. “So what’s with the champagne?” Mitch asks. “Not usually your drink of choice?”

“I missed you,” Auston answered. “Feels like I’ve been gone forever and I just thought that it would be nice to do something special.”

Which of course isn’t true. Auston has a bigger plan happening here. There’s no one he would rather be here with. And he’s been planning this exact moment for what feels like forever.

But Mitch accepts the reason and rests his head on Auston’s shoulder. His free hand searches for Auston’s and tangles their fingers together and are quiet for a bit just enjoying the last of the sunset and each other’s company.

After the sun disappears completely, Auston takes one last sip of champagne and sets his glass back on the table. Mitch is still tucked against his side and Auston doesn’t want to make him move.

With his free hand, he searches in between the sofa cushion and the arm of the sofa for the box that he hid there earlier.

But it’s gone.

Auston’s trying to not draw attention to the motion. But he can feel himself begin to panic. Did it fall on the floor? Did a bird take it? Horrible possibilities begin running through his mind as he searches a bit more frantically.

But then Mitch giggles.

Auston freezes.

“Looking for this?” Mitch held up the black velvet box.

“Where did you...” Auston began.

“It fell out of the couch when I jumped on it?” Mitch said. He pressed the box into Auston’s hand.

“Did you...” Auston couldn’t seem to form a complete sentence.

However Mitch seemed to know what he was asking. “No,”

Auston let go of Mitch’s hand. He saw the briefest glimmer of worry in Mitch’s eyes as he got up off the sofa but of course Auston couldn’t have that, and he went down onto to one knee in front of him.

Mitch let out the tiniest gasp.

Auston smiled, because of course Mitch would still be this excited even though he had to have known what was coming. Flipping the box open, a move he had practiced far too many times, he looked up into Mitch sparkling eyes.

“Yes!” Mitch nodded enthusiastically.

“At least let me ask you if you’ll marry me?” Auston sighed.

“Yes!” Mitch exclaimed again, throwing himself into Auston’s arms. Auston gave his head a shaking, not expecting anything else from Mitch and leaning down to kiss him.


End file.
